Sokka 10
by Copperhead4
Summary: During the episode Sokka's master, the meteor that falls to earth contains something other than metal to make a sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

* * *

High above an unsuspecting planet, a desperate chase is taking place. A strange, sleek vessel desperately weaves between rocky asteroids being pulled towards the planet below and deadly red lasers being fired at it by its pursuer. The ships pale blue hull is scarred with burns and holes from its attacker's superior weaponry but it limps on in an attempt to protect its precious cargo.

The attacking ship pushes forward catches up and moves to the side of its prey, dwarfing it in size. Its copper hull bristled with weapons, large burning orange blobs protrude from ship in some places. The front of the ship splits into two parallel columns, one above the other with red lightning crackling in-between the two. The larger ship fires a volley of laser fire into the side of the smaller vessel, knocking it around.

The blue ship steadies itself before firing two beams of bright green energy that does nothing but scratch the hull.

Inside the command bridge of this vast enemy ship a strange mechanical creature monitors the situation on orange, holographic screens. This human like drone is covered in black and orange armour with a black featureless face plate. It regards the date on screen for a moment before turning to its master.

" _Enemy weapons firing at 20%. Damage negligible."_ It states in a stiff, computerised voice.

Its master sat above him, sitting in the command chair as if it were a throne. This inhumane creature was huge, standing he would be over 12 feet tall. He wore smooth black and red armour with spiked shoulder and elbow pads. Cruel, pupil-less red eyes set in an emotionless face. He had no nose and his skin was a thick green hide with pale, green-yellow splotches covering it. Thick tentacles grew down from his chin like a beard.

"I have come too far to be denied." His rasping voice boomed. "The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way."

Meanwhile outside, the smaller ship tries desperately to escape its persuader. It struggles to avoid the incoming asteroids and the hail of weapons fire.

On-board the ship systems are beginning to fail and the pilot of this vessel prepares to abandon ship. The captain of the ship is a strange reptile-like being named Xylene. She had green skin and three purple eyes set in a triangular formation with bluely-green stripes running from them. Two tentacles grew on either side of her head before running down her shoulders to the middle of her back. A lizard like tail hanged down almost to the floor and she stood on two ostrich like legs.

She worked quickly, punching in command on the console with her four fingered hands as the room sparked around her. Suddenly above her head, a piece of the ceiling exploded out halting her in her progress.

"No!" She cursed through gritted teeth. Her eyes glowed and the air around the piece of machinery that had come lose glowed the same colour purple as her eyes and was telekinetically shoved back into place. The controls flickered back to life, she worked quickly.

"Activate emergency communication link: encrypted channel, clearance 003." Xylene spoke quickly but clearly. A holographic screen appeared and she readied her message. "Tetrax, Vilgax has found me, I'm under attack. I'm going to jettison the Omnitrix to the nearest planet and do what I can to slow him down. I don't know if you'll receive this message but follow its transmission coordinates." She pushed a button on the console sending the message of into the stars, hoping it would reach Tetrax.

A massive explosion suddenly rocked the ship throwing her like a ragdoll across the room.

Back aboard Vilgax's ship, they were readying for the finale attack. _"Scans of target vessel show weapons system failure. Energy emissions show the propulsion system is failing."_ The drone lieutenant reported to its master in a complete monotone.

"Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix, now!" Vilgax commanded with a roar.

Meanwhile Xylene stumbled back to her feet, steadying herself against a wall. She pressed an unseen button on the collar of her dark blue and purple space suit causing a helmet and glove to ooze over her exposed head and hands, ready to protect her from the vacuum of space.

She forced open the door to the back of the ship with her telekinesis and ran to the cargo bay. She glided to a stop in front of one of the pods, the one that contained the most precious of cargo. She prepared it for launch with a few deft clicks of the control panel before running back to the control room to finalize her plan.

With what little power remained she ordered the ship to turn and face her enemy.

" _Target vessel is now on intercept course."_ The robot lieutenant announced.

"What desperate act is this?" Vilgax questioned. Leaning forward in his chair to rest his arm to study the pale orange screen. "Destroy it, we will retrieve the Omnitrix from the wreckage." He growled.

The smaller ship continued on its course slowly gaining speed as its crippled engines struggled forward. Closer and closer it went. Xylene waited, one hand hovering over a button for just the right moment. Laser fire began to tear the ship apart. The control room shuddered around her. A little closer and then…

She slammed her hand down on the button, using what little power that remained to give the ship short, sudden boost. She sprinted back into the cargo hold, swiftly pressing down on the final button to launch the Omnitrix to safety. The pod was pulled down, out of the ship, and onto a collision course with the planet below. Xylene threw herself back into her own escape pod to follow it.

"Retrieve those pods!" Vilgax ordered. Vilgax's artillery tore through the smaller ship causing it to explode but by now it was to close. It splintered into dozens of pieces. One of which came crashing into Vilgax's command room causing it to erupt into an explosion.

The enemy ship had been stopped but the explosions knocked Xylene's pod of course. She would land far from where the Omnitrix would. She watched from her escape pod window as they drifted apart, heading for distant corners of the same planet.

Meanwhile far below, four young people lie on a makeshift roof covering a flying bison watching falling stars shoot across the sky. "Wow, this is amazing to watch." The girl says in wonder. She wears bright red robes with her dark hair tied back. Her bright blue eyes gazing up at the sky.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." Her brother Sokka muses. He's dressed in black and red.

While the two water tribe siblings are captivated by the display above them, their blind earthbending friend, Toph, is far more dismissive. "Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it 1,000 times."

The Avatar, Aang remains silent, simply enjoying the view. That is until a sudden sparkling in the sky of what they believe to be a meteor screams down from the heavens reefed in blue fire.

"Oh, man. You've never not seen anything like this." Sokka says as he as well as Katara, Aang and Momo the lemur watch it whistle over their heads. He turns around to see it smash into the ground in a huge explosion of blue fire. Toph jumps to her feet and they all share a nervous look as smoke billows from the crater.

The flew towards the crater on the back of Appa. "The fire is gonna destroy that town." Katara declared as she sees the fire raging out of control, slowly creeping towards a village.

"Not if we can stop it." Aang assures her as they fly down. Landing close to the fire Aang, Toph, and Sokka jump off of his back while Katara slides onto Appa's neck and takes his reigns.

"There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water on to the fire." Katara cracks Appa's reigns and flies off.

"Toph, let's make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer." Aang instructs as he begins to run towards the fire.

"What should I do?" Sokka asks dejectedly, looking around for something to do. Toph and Aang turn around to look at him. Just then Momo lazily flies past with a chirp, giving Aang an idea.

"Keep an eye on Momo." Aang tells him cheerfully.

With that the lemur flies up to perch on the water tribe boys head. "So what, I'm just a lemur-sitter?" Sokka asks but it no good, the others have already left. He sighs and reaches up to pet the lemur. "There, there. Feel better?"

Aang and Toph both swing their arms down and cut a fissure through the ground in front of the fire. They raise their hands, then fling their arms to both sides, bending the fissure into a trench and pushing the fire back.

Flaming embers fall around Sokka and Momo. They are quickly stamped out.

Katara and Appa fly over a nearby creek. Katara bends a huge orb of water out of the creek and high into the air. She bends the water behind her, stabilizing it. She flies Appa over the fire while spraying a shower of water from the orb, drowning most of the flames. While this is happening Toph moves her hands from side to side, bending a large, rectangular slab of stone to roll over its edges and stomp out more flames.

Sokka watches on from the hill.

Aang takes what's left of the orb of water from Katara. "Sokka, stand clear!" He yells.

"Right, stand clear. Got it." Sokka sighs.

Aang bends the water around himself and takes a deep breath before pushing his arms forward, throwing the water outwards and exhaling a gust of wind. A globe of water grows out from the centre and explodes, spreading a light shower of snow all over the area, putting out the rest of the fire.

"Good work, everybody." Aang congratulates his friends, failing to notice Sokka emerging from a pile of snow.

They're about to leave when Toph notice something she was too busy to notice before. She stands sideway and digs her feet in a little, trying to make sure she's not wrong. "Uh, guys? Something is really weird with that thing." She says gesturing at meteor.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" Katara asks.

"The meteor, it's… made of metal." The blind girl started walking back towards the centre of the crater where the meteor lay in the charred dirt. The others looked at the earthbender in confusion before the water tribe boy, Sokka, followed her towards the fallen object.

"You mean like metal ore?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

The four of them came to a stop in front of the meteor, Aang and Katara having followed just behind Toph and Sokka. The thing sitting there just looked like a big, lump of rock. "No, I don't mean ore." Toph replied sternly. With a quick thrust of her palm the rock cracked open into a plume of dust. "The metals been really refined." Aang gave a swipe of his hand clearing the dust away. The three sighted members of the group gasped at what they saw.

Now with the layer of rocks and dirt knocked away they could see what was beneath. A perfectly smooth, metal orb. It was silver with a network of black lines on the bottom half while the top was segmented into pieces, like the shell of an armadillo-lion.

"It looks like it was built!" Katara exclaimed in utter surprise. All of them shared looks of confusion between themselves. The waterbender stared up into the sky, to where they had seen the meteor come down from. "Where do you think it's from?"

Before anyone could answer, the strange orb snapped open. The segmented pieces folding up into each other on two sides of the meteor. Inside was a strange black and white wristband made of thick metal with a glass circle in the middle of it, displaying a blue hourglass.

"What is it?" The airbenders eyes were filled with curiosity as he stared at the mysterious object. When no one answered he slowly began to reach forward around Toph to try and grab it. He was suddenly stopped when Sokka grabbed his arm, the older boy stopping him from going any further.

"What are you doing? You don't know what it is! You can't just reach out and…" During his hysterics Sokka gestured at the wristband, his arm passing just above it when suddenly the strange hunk of metal split open and leapt up at his wrist. Sokka jerked away, pulling his left arm back but it was too late the wristband had clamped itself around his wrist, cutting away the wristband that was already. Aang jumped back with a yell accidently knocking Toph over.

The strange wristband started softly beeping while Sokka was scream and tried desperately to pull it off his wrist.

"Toph, do something!" Katara yelled at the younger earthbender.

"Me?" Toph stood up. "What do I do?"

"Metalbend! Get it off him!"

Toph quickly took her stance and reached out with her bending before pulling back. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. "I can't! The metals to pure."

All the while Sokka struggled trying to tear the wristband from his arm.

"Calm down, Sokka." Aang told his panicking friend.

Sokka stopped, breathing heavily. He examined the thing stuck to his wrist. There was a large blue button underneath the glass circle. Sokka pressed down on it firmly hoping it would get this thing of his wrist but instead the glass circle popped up. It turned out to be some kind of dial, Sokka turned it causing the hourglass shape to become a diamond shape with strange silhouettes in the middle.

He pushed the dial back into place and there was a blinding flash of blue light. (Well blinding to everyone there who can actually see but never mind that.) When their sight cleared Sokka was gone and in his place was a strange creature made of red-brown rocks and white hot fire.

Katara, Aang and Toph all screamed at the sudden appearance of the creature. Then to their surprise so did the creature in rasping voice.

"AAHHH! I'M ON FIRE!"

* * *

Trying a new story. Let me know what you think.

As you already see I will change some aspects of the Ben 10 part of the story. Hope you don't mind to much.

Sokka is starting of with the original ten aliens and if the story goes on long enough I will add more. I would be open to suggestions on what aliens you'd like to see as well as anything else for the story.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sokka's Omnitrix**

* * *

The strange burning creature yelled again as it panicked. "Katara, help!"

"Sokka?!" Katara suddenly realised. In an instant she sprang into action gathering all the nearby snow into a powerful stream of water that she pushed towards Sokka with a thrust of her arms. The water hissed and spat as it hit him in the chest while the sudden force swept Sokka of his feet, knocking him backwards.

"What just happened?" Toph asked in complete denial of what her feet where telling her.

"Sokka turned into man made out of fire!" Aang cried out in complete disbelief.

"Cool!" The earthbender replied.

Meanwhile Sokka was recovering from being knocked to the ground by his sister's waterbending. He sat up in the scorched, black dirt of the crater rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at his other hand and saw it was still burning. He let out a quick shout of panic before realizing it didn't hurt. "I'm…I'm okay." His voice was shaking.

Still sitting down, Sokka started to examine himself. Apart from the obvious fact that he was on fire, other things were different as well. His hands where larger with only four fingers on each hand and his feet had two toes each that curved to make a circular shape between the toes. Cautiously finding his feet Sokka realised he had also gotten taller.

"This is so weird." Sokka said in his new rasping, crackling voice while he continued to examine his new body. Although he had calmed down a little he was still worried and confused.

"Does it hurt?" Katara asked sincerely.

"No, it's just… strange." Sokka responded while wriggling his fingers.

"What's that on your chest?" Aang asked, pointing to something stuck to one of the red, brown rocks that made up Sokka's new body.

Looking down, Sokka could see a circular piece of black and white metal sticking out of his chest. Even if it was a little difficult to see from this angle Sokka recognised the symbol.

"That's the same symbol that was on the armband." Aang pointed out. "Maybe it has something to do with this."

"Really?" Toph asked with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "The metal armband that fell from the sky and jumped onto his arm? You think there was something odd about it?"

"See if you can use it to change back." Katara suggested.

Sokka gave the symbol a light tap. When nothing happened he tried again but harder. When that didn't work he tried turning, twisting and pulling at it but nothing happened. Finally he gave up with a huge sigh. "Nothing. There's got to be some way to turn me back. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a walking campfire!" Sokka threw his hands up in frustration but when he did a spear of flames shoot out from his hands into the air.

Katara and Aang stepped back in surprise with Momo, the lemur, jumping down Aang's shirt for safety.

"Woah!" Sokka breathed as looked at his hands.

"You can firebend?" A surprised Katara asked in shock.

Turning away from his friends and sister, Sokka looked out at the scorched earth of the crater. He wanted to see if he could create fire again. He thrust out his open palm and blasted out a ball of fire that flew through the air before exploding onto the dirt. The meteor had churned up the earth and the fire from the crash had burned away the grass, so Sokka felt pretty safe blasting out fire considering there was nothing left to burn nearby. He did it again, firing another blast from his hand.

All the while this was going on Katara, Aang and Toph watched, or in Toph's case felt, Sokka as he continued to demonstrate his new found power.

"The armband turned Sokka into some kind of weird Firebender?" Katara questioned, asking no one in particular.

Aang, however, shook his head. "He's not a Firebender." He was watching how Sokka moved when he created the fire. Momo climbed out from his shirt and perched on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Toph questioned. "Cause he seems to be bending a lot of fire." The earthbender could feel the heat even standing this far away and she could feel each blast as it slammed into the soil.

"He's not moving like a Firebender, his form is different." Aang wasn't really sure that Sokka was using any form. He just seemed to be throwing fire.

Sokka fired one last blast from his palms before turning back to face the others. "Okay, I guess this isn't all bad." After realising what he could do, Sokka felt a little better about being turned into a weird fire monster. "Still, I would feel better as my usual handsome self."

"Well we're going to have to figure out the rest of this back at the camp." Katara said. "All of this." She gestured to the crater and the strange metal meteor. "Might have attracted someone's attention." The waterbender looked around at the rest of the group. The blind earthbender, disguised Avatar, her transformed brother and the giant sky bison that was waiting patiently at the far edge of the crater. She really didn't want to stay and explain any of this to anyone who came looking.

The group all agreed with Katara, deciding to head back to their camp. They all climbed onto Appa's back ready to go but as Sokka got closer, still in his new burning body, the sky bison roared edging away from him in fear.

Aang stroked Appa's head trying to calm him down. "It's okay Appa. It's just Sokka."

"Yeah, it's me." Sokka assured the animal in his rasping, crackling voice. He raised his hands as a sign of peace. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He took a step closer. That was a mistake. Appa spun around and thrashed his tail down, sending a powerful shockwave of wind at Sokka that sent him flying through the air before he crashed back down on the other side of the crater.

"I guess I'm walking." Sokka called out to the others as he lay sprawled out in the dirt.

The rest of the group decided to walk back to the camp with Sokka. Aang sat on Appa's head holding the reigns, leading the bison as it walked along. Toph and Katara, meanwhile, had gotten off of Appa's back and where walking along side Sokka, who was forced to stay away from the bison so he did not scare it.

The walk was taking longer than if they had just flown back to camp, so to pass the time the talked about what had happened to Sokka.

They talked about what might have caused it.

"Maybe it's part of a Fire Nation plan." Sokka suggested. "To turn the whole world into firebenders."

They talked about his physical changes.

"Can you see okay?" Aang asked from the front. "It's just you don't really have eyes, just sort of eye… shapes."

They talked about how this change would affect him in the future.

"How am I supposed to get into my sleeping bag tonight?" Sokka questioned.

"You worried you're gonna get cold in the night?" Toph asked.

Finally they arrived back at their camp. Aang jumped down from Appa. They were about start talking about what to do about Sokka when suddenly the symbol on Sokka's chest began to flash. It flashed with red light and let out a low beeping sound before there was another blinding flash of light, this time it was red.

"I'm me again!" Sokka cried out with joy.

The others stared at him. He looked exactly the same as he did before he had been transformed. It was like it had never happened. However he still had the metal armband clamped around his wrist but instead of the bright blue from earlier, it was a deep red.

Tugging at the armband Sokka tried to remove it again. "It still won't come off!" He growled through gritted teeth.

Noticing his sudden appearance, Appa trundled over to Sokka and sniffed him. "See Appa, I told you it was me." Sokka told the bison. Clearly happy to see Sokka again Appa licked him across the face.

* * *

High above the planet, Vilgax pulled himself from the wreckage of his command bridge with his shattered right arm. The impact from the remains of the enemy ship had torn away most of his legs and the entirety of his left arm. He had deep wounds and savage burns across what was left of his body but he would not surrender, not when victory was so close.

A large, hovering platform made of dark metal hurried down the long, empty corridors of the ship. A group of the human-like drones help to place Vilgax onto the platform which then hurries him down to the ships med-lab. Once they arrive more drones, smaller and hovering, armed with grasping pincers fasten a mask over his mouth to help him breath. The group of human-like drones set him down in the middle of a rounded, black platform that sat in the middle of the room. A circular, glass-like tank rises around him slowly filling with a pale orange, bubbling liquid. Once the tank is filled, dozens of tiny insect-like drones swarm down through the liquid. They begin to scuttle over his body, attaching tubes and wire to Vilgax's body while others begin to examine his wounds. Treating burns, pulling free shrapnel and closing wounds.

Vilgax takes deep, laboured breaths. "Have you located the pods?" He snarled, attempting to speak as if there was nothing wrong with him.

A drone lieutenant stepped forward towards the tank. It presses a button on one of the holographic screens that dot the med-lab. More screens suddenly appear along the inside of the tank, following the curve of the glass, showing information about the planet below. _"Both pods have been located."_ It informed its master. _"Sensors indicate the escape pod landed on the planets northern most continent."_ One of the screens inside the tank displays the image of a vast, frozen landscape as seen from high above. Zooming in closer it reveals more details of the land including a tiny speck. The escape pods landing site.

" _The cargo pod landed on the planets second largest continent."_ The drone continues in its flat, robotic voice. Another screen shows the continent, showing signs of volcanic activity in some places. Zooming in again, the screen shows a lush, green, hilly area from above with an impact crater clearly visible. _"Drones can be sent to both locations."_ The drone lieutenant announces.

Vilgax clenched his remaining hand. "The wretched creature that dared to defy me can be left to rot on the frozen wastes of this primitive rock!" Vilgax spat. "Retrieve the Omnitrix. Go. Bring it to me."

A large pod was launched from the hull of Vilgax's ship and is sent hurtling down to the planet below.

Down on the planet it was still night and two men from the nearby village have gone to investigate the crater. One was slightly taller than the other man. He was bald with a thin moustache and wearing a dull red vest and black trousers. The other man was a little shorter with his hair tied back and a large pointed beard. He wore a plain red shirt and dark red shorts as well as carrying a pitch fork. The shorter man thumped the wooden end against the side of the strange metal meteor.

A strange whistling noise draws their attention to the starry night sky. For a moment they thought it was another shooting star falling to the ground but then it turned in the air and began heading straight for them. It crashed into the already charred earth, not far from the original crater, kicking up clouds of dirt and fire while sending out a shockwave that sent the earth trembling and knocked the two men over.

The two men cowed in fear together. The shorter man holding up his trembling pitch fork in an attempt to protect himself.

Sitting in the newly formed crater was a giant pillar of orange and red-brown steel. That lasted only a moment before the pillar began to open up, massive arms dropped down from its sides, each ending in four clawed fingers. With a hiss of steam an insect like head rose from the top of the pillar, staring out with emotionless red eyes. Finally three large blade-like legs pushed it up from the crater.

The two men sat there shaking as this forty foot tall metal thing stared down at them. Little did they know it was staring right past them at the already open metal pod. The giant drone raised its hand and charged the weapon housed just below its palm. Sensing the incoming attack the two men fled in terror leaving the pitch fork to clatter to the ground. They escaped just in time, as the drone fired a searing blast from its weapon that crackled through the air and blew the pod into shards of molten scrap.

With the Omnitrix missing the drone began its search. Two disks that protruded from its shoulders were suddenly launched into the air before springing open to reveal that they too where drones. Each having a circular head covered with dozens of insect-like eyes rose from the tops of the drones. From beneath, circular grey pillars drop down freeing a set of six metal legs. While four of the legs ended with sharp blades, two of them where fitted with claws.

The flying drones began to quickly fly around the crash site searching for any clues to the Omnitrix's location. It studied the ground until it found something with small traces of the Omnitrixs's energy signature. Reaching down with one of its pincers it brought it closer for examination. It was a small piece of torn red fabric. Searching for further information it found signs of previous activity. Footprints leading away from the crater.

While the smaller, faster drones conducted a wider search, the larger drone would begin its search at the nearest population centre. Scanning the horizon it found a primitive town not far from the crash site. It began its march towards the town.

* * *

Back at the camp the group had settled down for the night, having made camp in a small rocky ravine. Appa slept next to a giant stone with a makeshift roof over his head to hide him from an unwanted eyes while the rest of the group slept nearby, everyone except Sokka.

Sokka couldn't sleep. He didn't usually like to go without sleep but tonight had been an exception. Firstly so he could watch the meteor shower and secondly, because of the thing currently stuck around his arm. He was lying down in his sleeping bag studying the strange device, twisting the dial back and forth. It had returned to its previous blue colouring and with every turn of the dial it made a soft beeping noise.

Although the beeping was quiet, in the silence of the night it could be heard very clearly and its constant presence was made it difficult to sleep for those around Sokka. Finally unable to take any more Katara sat up. "Sokka, will you stop messing with that thing? It could be dangerous." She told her brother.

Sokka sat up now. "It's a little difficult to ignore it when it's clamped around your wrist." He shook his arm to emphasize his point. "Besides aren't you a just a bit curious about what this thing is?" Sokka asked his sister.

"I'm curious." Aang chimed in. It seemed that the airbender hadn't been asleep either. He was lying on his belly looking at the two water tribe siblings while resting his head on his hands. Toph appeared to be the only one of the group who was actually asleep but it was hard to tell since she had created a tent out of earth to sleep in.

"You still shouldn't be messing around with it." Katara said firmly. "What if you turn back into that fire thing? You'd set all of your stuff on fire."

"Relax. I think I've figured out how this thing works." Sokka said while fiddling with the armbands dial.

"You think?" Katara questioned with worry.

"See." Sokka moved to his sister's side to show her more closely. Aang got out of his sleeping bag and sat on her other side, wanting to see as well. Sokka held his left arm out in front of Katara. "There's more than just the fire guy on this thing." He told his sister with a hint of excitement.

Katara looked at the dial. In the middle of the blue diamond was the silhouette of what looked like the thing Sokka had turned into earlier. Her brother turned the dial revealing another silhouette that seemed to have four arms, he turned it again show something that could be some kind of animal but it wasn't clear.

"There are ten of them on this thing." Sokka told them pulling his arm back. "If all of them have weird powers like that fire guy this could be my chance to really help." He exclaimed in excitement.

Katara looked at her brother in confusion. "But you already help!" She protested.

"Why would you even think that?" Aang asked sitting up.

Sokka's face sank. "It's just...all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, ok." He said solemnly. "I can't do anything."

"That's not true." Katara assured him. "No one can read a map like you." The observation didn't make Sokka any happier.

"Or your sarcastic comments." Aang suggested "You keep us laughing all the time." He searched with his eyes around the camp trying to find something that proved his point. He quickly choose something. "Like Katara's hair, right?" He grabbed a lock of her hair and gestured at it. "What's up with that?"

Katara snatched her hair back, suddenly self-conscious. She blushed with embarrassment. "What? What's wrong with my hair?" She tried to cover her hair.

Aang quickly tried to apologise. "Nothing, I was just trying to..."

Sokka sighed, slightly annoyed. He stood up, turned away from them and walked a few paces. "Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special, and I'm not." He turned back to face them. "I'm just the guy in the group who's regular but this armband is my chance to change that!" He declared, holding up his arm and pointing to the device.

Katara stood up and walked over to Sokka, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but you can't really think that messing around with this thing is a good idea."

Sokka sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I can take it off." He tugged at the armband again, which didn't even move. Katara looked at Sokka with a pleading look. "Okay." Sokka relented. "I'll leave it allow for tonight." He gave a massive yawn. "I'm tired anyway."

They all returned to their sleeping bags, shuffling into them and laying their heads down. They were all about to finally drift off to sleep when a soft humming noise appeared, echoing of the ravine walls from somewhere in the distance.

The Avatar and the two water tribe siblings all sat up. "What is that?" Katara asked.

Further along the ravine the two flying drones appeared, following the faint tracks left by the group as they had walked back to camp.

"Great!" Sokka said as he saw the two flying disk shapes approach. "More weirdness."

As they sped closer the drones caught sight of the group of primitives that had made their camp in the ravine and more importantly, what one of them had stuck around his wrist. The drones rushed forward, raising their pincers and opening fire on the group with burning, red lasers shoot from their pincers.

Sokka yelled, jumping out of his sleeping bag just in time before it was torn apart by the volley of laser fire.

All the commotion woke Toph as she emerged from her stone tent in an earthbending stance. "What's going on?" She yelled before Sokka leapt at her knocking back into the tent just in time before another hail of laser fire rained down. Toph pushed Sokka off her. "Get off!"

"We're under attack by flying, metal crabs!" Sokka had seen the legs and pincers from a distance and it was the only thing he could think of in the moment.

The drones had gotten closer now. Aang and Katara took a bending stance, deciding together that these strange things where too dangerous to keep hiding their bending. Katara drew her bending water from her water skin and quickly formed it into a spear that she thrust towards the drone. The drone ducked below the attack, swooping around to open fire on Katara from the side. The waterbender formed a shield to block the attack. It worked but the scorching blasts evaporated her precious water with every hit.

Aang meanwhile was dodging the attacks from the second drone. The airbender spun and leapt around the blasts while bending stones and air back at the drone. The drone weaved back and forth dodging the attacks with relative ease, only occasionally having to blast apart a stone or stumble from Aang's airbending.

Both Toph and Sokka emerged from the earth tent ready to fight, Sokka snatching up his boomerang from the ground. Toph could sense the metal moving through the air around her but like the armband it was too refined for her to bend. Instead she formed pillars of earth from the ground to try and knock them from the air while restricting their movement.

All of this commotion had also woken Appa. The huge sky bison roared at the strange intruders before charging at them to defend the others. He crashed through some of the pillars but the drones where fast enough to evade him, one of which flew along the bison's side and fired three rounds into him. The animal groaned in pain before collapsing onto the dirt.

"Appa!" Aang cried out.

While the others were distracted by the drone that had attacked Appa, the second drone had circled around to the other side. There, separated from the others on the other side of the fallen animal, was its target. The creature wearing the Omnitrix. The drone swooped down towards it with its pincers ready.

Sokka watched as the others fought the drone that had shot Appa, preparing to join the fight himself until he heard a noise to his left. Turning, he saw the second drone flying towards him. He quickly threw his boomerang at his attacker but it did nothing but ding against the metal. Catching his weapon as it returned to him he tried to dive out of the drones way only for it to snatch his ankle in its strong, metal claw. Lifting him off the ground by his leg it began to fly down the ravine taking Sokka with it.

"Guys, help!" He shouted, but they were still dealing with the other drone. Sokka desperately tried to free himself, straining to strike at the drone from his awkward position of hanging by his leg. He managed only a few glancing blows with his boomerang that did nothing but ding of the metal. All the while he was being carried further away. With no other option he decided to use the armband. He pressed the button, the dial popped up and he brought his hand down on it, having no time to choose. "Please be something good!" Sokka pleaded before there was another flash of blue light and the drone was dragged down by sudden extra weight.

The rest of the Gaang was still fighting the first drone. The metal attacker prepared to fire again until Katara sent blade of water slicing through its arms, leaving it defenceless. Quickly following Katara's attack, Aang sent a powerful blast of wind that hurled the drone into the ravine's hard walls. Its metal shell cracked from the force, leaving it sparking on the ground. Toph raised a thick, slab of stone and sent it charging towards the downed drone, crushing it between the stone slab and the ravine wall. Only when they heard the sound of snapping metal and saw a burst of black smoke where they satisfied that it was destroyed.

Without taking a moment to rest, despite their exhausting fight and lack of sleep, the raced into action. "We have to rescue Sokka!" Katara declared only to be interrupted by the humming of the second drone mixed with the growls and roars of some kind of animal.

Heading back towards them was the second drone but Sokka wasn't anywhere in sight. Instead a large, orange furred animal was clinging to the top of the drone. It tore through the drone's metal armour with ease using it strong claws. All the while the drone tried and failed to snap at the animal with its pincers as it flew back towards the camp. Just before reaching the camp, the animal clamped its jaws around the drones head, ripping it away in one swift motion. What was left of the drone began to spin wildly out of control, heading straight for a crash landing. The unknown animal leapt away at the last moment with a huge jump, the kind that only Aang could match while using his airbending, just before the drone smashed into the ground scattering shards of metal everywhere.

Satisfied that the second drone was also destroyed, the group turned their attention to the animal, which at this moment was clinging to the side of one of Toph's earth pillars. It was clinging on near the very top of the pillar, the drone's head still in its mouth. Suddenly the animal leapt down, performing a flip while in the air. It landed right in front of them, they all took a step back out of caution while remaining in their bending stance. The animal let the drone head fall from its mouth, it hit the floor with a mix of a clatter and a splat since it was drenched in the animal's saliva. "Eew." They all said at once.

The animal was the strangest things Katara had ever seen. It was large with orange fur and seemed to be a mix of a dog and an ape. It had no visible eyes, ears or nose. All it had was a large mouth with black lips and a dark purple tongue. The front row of teeth along its bottom jaw also stuck out when its mouth was closed. Along the side of its head where a set of gills and on its left shoulder was a black and white shoulder pad that… had the same symbol as the armband.

"Sokka?" Katara asked for the second time tonight. Far too many times to wonder if your brother had been turned into a strange monster.

In response Katara got a friendly growl and a nod. It was Sokka.

"You used that armband again?" Katara asked already knowing the answer.

"So there's more than just the fire guy?" Toph asked.

"There's at least ten of them." Aang explained. "We've only seen the fire guy and this… orange-monkey-dog-thing." He said in utter confusion of what to call Sokka's new form. "So what's it like being this guy Sokka?"

In response Aang got a low growl.

"Can't you talk?" Toph asked.

Sokka gave another growl and shook his head, causing drops of drool fall from his mouth.

Katara stepped back, not wanting to get drool on her feet, before asking her own question. "How can you see? You don't have any eyes." Waving her arm in front of Sokka's new face.

"Eyes aren't the only way you can see things." Toph replied for Sokka.

Toph was right. Although Sokka couldn't 'see' he could sense the world around him through different senses. Heightened hearing, sense of smell, detecting slight differences in heat and movement of the air around him where all put together to form an image of the world. It let Sokka 'see' further than would be able to with his normal eyes and it wasn't just in one direction, he could see all around at once. It was with these heightened senses that Sokka caught the scent of fire on the air.

The others were still talking when Sokka raised his head, sniffing at the air. He followed the scent trying to find where it was coming from. "What's wrong?" Aang asked as Sokka walked away from them. He walked a little further before stopping and pointing into the distance with one of his clawed fingers, where he knew the smell was coming from. Off in the distance, beyond the tree line, was a faint red glow on the horizon. Sokka could smell the faint traces of smoke in the wind.

"Something's wrong." Aang said looking out at the eerie red glow against the horizon. Sokka gave a roar of agreement.

* * *

Sorry for taking such a long time, had a lot of college work to finish.

About having upgrade as part of the original ten, I think he would be able to effect Fire Nation machinery because in one episode of the original series, The Alliance, he merged with a piece of gym equipment.

Another thing I have considered is that Heatblast is capable of small scale terrakinesis by channelling heat through the stone. He uses it in omniverse to fly sometimes. So I thought he might be able to lavabend to a small degree.

Let me know if there are any problems with the story. I'm also open to suggestions and ides.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sokka 10: Sokka's Omnitrix part 2**

* * *

Deciding it was safer if they all stuck together, they had all waited with Katara as she healed the bison before they all climbed onto Appa's back and began flying towards the distant fire. They were moving much slower than usual, Appa's injuries clearly still slowing him down.

"What exactly did you see?" Katara asked as she and Aang bent a cloud around them all to disguise them as they flew across the night sky.

"I don't know." Sokka, who had once again returned to his normal form, told her. "I couldn't see clear enough. All I know is it's not good."

They travelled for a while longer before black smoke began to mix with the cloud they were bending around themselves. "Where close." Katara stated.

Aang opened a small gap in the cloud for them to look through. The sighted members of the group all gasped at what they saw. Normally, Sokka would have warned them all to be quieter when they were sneaking around like this but given what was happening below them, he knew no one would give them the slightest bit of attention.

A large metal creature was smashing its way through the village, knocking down buildings and leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Most of the villagers where running in fear of the forty foot tall creature but some of them were trying to fight it, using their bending to blast fire at it or throwing stones and spears at it. Their attacks seemed to do nothing at all to the creature as it continued to decimate the village.

"Appa, yip yip." Aang ushered the bison on towards the ground, anxious to help the villagers.

They landed a short distance from the village, hiding the bison behind a dense row of trees. They all jumped down from the saddle.

"Woah! That thing is huge!" Toph said, now close enough to sense the creature with her seismic sense. Even from here she could tell that it was made from the same metal as the two smaller creatures they had fought earlier but since this one was touching the ground she had a much clearer image. She could feel some of the pieces moving inside of it as took a step or swung its arm. Didn't matter much though since the metal was still too refined for her to bend. "How are we supposed to stop that thing? We could barely handle the two little ones."

"We have to try." Aang said with certainty. "If we work together I know we can do this!"

"We can't just head in and start fighting it!" Sokka interrupted. "As soon as those villagers see you bending their going to know who you are."

"If we help them, they'll keep it a secret. Like the other village did." Aang suggested, thinking back to when they had helped that village on the river recover from pollution.

"We can't know that for certain and we can't risk it." Sokka told him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Katara asked in frustration. "We can't just leave them."

Sokka thought for a moment. "We head into the village and help people escape. Once we get as many people as we can to safety we can try and fight that thing." They all agreed to the idea and began to run towards the village. "Try not to use your bending out in the open." Sokka told them as they ran. "You have to be sneaky with it."

Toph began by rescuing a family trapped in a burning building. She sensed the family huddled in a corner, clinging to each other in fear. Using her bending she cracked part of the wall of the house with a quick punch. Then hiding behind a corner she made it seem as if the wall had crumbled all by its self, freeing the family.

Aang used his airbending too subtly direct flames away from spreading to other houses.

They carried on like this for a while. Doing all they could to try and get people to safety and put out the fires but the drone kept marching forward causing even more destruction with each step. Katara had just finished leading a family of three to safety when she saw her brother helping another group of people. She ran over to him.

"This isn't working." She was covered in soot and dirt. Katara and Sokka both stopped to talk while the group of people carried on out of the village. "We need to stop that thing!"

"I know." Sokka responded. "And I know how." He held up his wrist show that the strange object had returned to its blue colour. "It turned back while I was helping some people put out a fire."

"Sokka, you can't fight that thing alone!" Katara gripped her brother's shoulders in fear, as if to stop him from leaving. "You don't even know how to use that thing or what you'll turn into."

"I'll use the fire guy. He's the one that probably has the best chance of beating that thing. At least out of the two monsters I know how to use." Sokka explained.

"It's too dangerous. We'll find Aang and Toph and we'll fight this thing together."

"That'll draw to much attention to us!" Sokka yelled

"And a man made out of fire won't!" Katara yelled back.

The sounds of the creature smashing its way through the village continued in the distance. "We can't risk the Fire Lord finding out the Avatars alive or that there is an earthbender and a waterbender hiding in the Fire Nation. I'll fight that thing as the fire monster then run away once I've beaten it. I'll turn back to myself and they won't be able to find me." Sokka explained quickly.

Katara was still worried for her brother. "But…" She tried.

"Katara, I'll be okay." He said gently. "Go tell the other what's going on and not to reveal their bending."

Katara nodded. "Be careful." She called as her brother ran through the stone streets towards the attacking creature.

He was almost there. He could see a few people trying desperately to fight the creature. Sending blasts of fire at it. Each step the creature took shook the ground as it moved forward, cutting a path of destruction through the village.

Sokka ducked into a narrow alley behind one of the houses. Out of sight of anyone that might see him change. He quickly went through the armbands dial, finding the silhouette he needed. Just as he was about to press down the dial however, another step shook the ground knocking Sokka of balance. His hand slipped as it touched the dial. There was flash of blue light.

Sokka looked down at his arms and immediately realised that it wasn't the one he had intended. Instead of fire and molten rock, his arms where made out of angular green crystal. His hand had only three fingers and a thumb. His skin was shiny enough to see his own reflection in it. Looking at the reflection on his arm he saw that his head was made of the same green crystal with pupil less, yellow eyes. He had a large lower jaw with what seemed to be white crystals making up his teeth. He had no nose and the back of his head formed a large pointed shard. Two larger shards stuck up out of his back, with another two smaller ones on his chest just below his collar bone. Sokka reached around to feel his back and found that there were another pair of smaller shards lower down his back. Unlike the other two forms Sokka had turned into, this one wore clothes. His legs and everything up to his waist was black with the acceptation of the diamond shaped kneepads he had over his knees and the soles of his large boots, which were bright blue like the armbands dial. His torso, meanwhile, was also bright blue with a large, black rectangular shoulder pad on each shoulder. His arms where sleeveless, exposing the green crystal that made up his body. The armband's symbol had once again moved to the middle of his chest.

"Aw." Sokka groaned in frustration, discovering his new deeper voice. "This is not the guy I wanted." He complained. Suddenly a loud crash drew his attention back to the attacking creature. "But I guess he'll have to do." Sokka took off running down the alley towards the creature. His new size causing his arms and back shards to scrape against the walls. Sokka also noticed that with every move he made sounds like rustling crystal.

Sokka ran out into the rubble left by the large drone. Further along the path of destruction Sokka saw that the metal monster was continuing to smash its way through the village. "Hey, you!" He shouted before running through the rubble towards the drone.

The drone meanwhile, payed no attention to Sokka. It simply continued knocking down a building with its huge metal arms.

Sokka had no idea what this new body could do and he didn't have any time to figure it out. He charged forwards at the drone's legs and punched the one closest to him. The punch didn't do much but leave a small dent and a slight scuff on the metal. What it had done however was let the drone know he was there.

The drone rotated its entire top half around to get a look at its attacker. It scanned the crystalline creature staring up at it and found what it was looking for. The Omnitrix symbol.

The drone reached down to grasp at Sokka, who dove out of the way just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile Katara was explaining Sokka's plan to Aang and Toph. "Are we sure Snoozles is gonna be okay fighting that thing on his own?" As they all ran towards where the drone had been destroying the village.

"Sokka's a great fighter. He'll be okay." Aang assured them.

"But we barely know anything about this armband thing and Sokka's willing to risk his life by using it to fight this monster." Even after letting him go fight the creature, Katara was still worried for her brother.

"I'm sure he can handle it." Aang replied confidently. Their attention was suddenly drawn to above the buildings in front of them as they heard a loud yell. They looked up to see what seemed to be a large person made out of crystal being thrown into the air.

* * *

Sokka crashed into the ground after being hit by the drone. His new diamond body wasn't as fast or as agile as his normal one, it was however much more durable. Sokka had barely felt any of the metal creatures attacks and they certainly didn't hurt but that didn't mean he was any closer to beating it.

Just as he was getting back to his feet the drone fired a powerful blast at his back. The large shards on his back caused parts of the beam to be reflected off of him, burning small holes into the ground. The force of the blast was still enough to send Sokka flying into a half collapsed building. Which caused the rest of it to fall down on top of him, burying him under a mound of rubble.

The rest of the Gaang arrived just in time to see Sokka being crushed under the collapsing building. They were standing with a small group of the remaining villagers, who had been trying to fight the huge drone but had now stopped to watch this strange diamond person try and defeat it.

Both Aang and Katara prepared to rush in to rescue Sokka and fight the drone. However, before they could Toph grabbed them both by the arm. "Wait!" The earthbender told them.

Just then, as the drone stomped its way towards the rubble, a large, diamond blade stabbed its way through a massive slab of stone and tore it open with one swift slice. Sokka rose up from the gap, shaking of pieces of rubble.

Sokka examined his blade arm. He focusing on it, willing it to change back into a hand. The tip of the blade split apart and thickened, changing back into hand. Sokka smiled and clenched his fist. "Okay, let's see what this guy can do." Sokka leapt over the rest of the rubble he had been standing in and charged the drone again, switching his arms back into blades. He slashed at one of the drones legs, cutting straight through it with ease. The drone stumbled forward after losing half its leg, just catching itself before it crashed into the ground. Before Sokka could land another blow the drone slammed its right hand down on top of him, knocking him down. The drone picked him up, holding him by the back with its massive right hand.

Sokka struggled in its grasp, unable to reach around and cut himself free. He stopped struggling and willed the spikes on his back to grow, hoping that they could actually do that. Luckily for him, they did and a cluster of spikes erupted from Sokka's back. The crystals tore through the creature's metal hand causing a small explosion. The drone released its grip on Sokka allowing him to drop down to the ground. Sokka also disconnected the crystals from his back leaving them embedded in the creature's hand.

Hunched over, supporting itself with its two remaining legs and still functioning hand, the drone began trying to smash Sokka with its broken right hand.

Sokka just manged to dodge the drones attacks before he moved further back, out of the metal monsters reach. Feeling the shards on his back growing back into place gave Sokka an idea. He wasn't sure that it would work but given what this new form had done so far he didn't see why not. Reaching over his shoulder Sokka grabbed the end of one of the shards. He focused on it and began to pull it free at the same time, willing it to change into the shape he wanted. Sokka smiled as he felt the crystal shift into the weapon he had hoped for. With a yell, he through it as hard as he could.

"BOOMERANG!" He shouted as sent the crystal weapon slicing through the air.

The blade struck the drone in the left shoulder, staggering it. Sokka threw a second boomerang as he waited for the first back shard to grow back. This time the boomerang sliced across the drone's chest before returning to Sokka's hand. Sokka through it again, this time it embedded itself deep into the drone's lower chest.

To avoid another attack the drone switched arms and used right hand to support itself, freeing its left to open fire on Sokka. Just as Sokka had thrown a third boomerang the drone shot it out of the air with a blast from its wrist cannon, turning it into a cloud of sparkling, green dust.

The drone quickly fired another shot. This time aiming for Sokka. The blast hit the water tribe boy on the shoulder. The blast reflected of the crystal, carving a deep gash into the ground but there was still enough force to send him spinning into the air. He crashed back down behind a pile of rubble, out of the drone's sight.

Sokka sat up and dusted of his shoulder. He needed a new plan of attack and he didn't even know how much longer he could stay in this form. He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly before he stopped suddenly. He looked at his arm and came up with an idea.

He jumped up out over the rubble but didn't move any further. He stood still and steadied his stance.

Katara, Aang and Toph had been watching the battle with baited breath as they saw struggle to fight the creature but now they were beginning to worry. "What's he doing?" Toph asked quietly.

"He's just standing there." Katara answered in quiet panic. Her brother was just standing still in his new body, staring at the drone. "Why isn't he doing anything?! It's going to kill him!"

"Come on!" Sokka yelled at the drone. "I'm right here! Give me your best shot!" He goaded.

The drone raised its arm, ready to fire.

Sokka dug in his feet.

The drone fired a beam of energy that scorched the air around it straight at Sokka.

The Gaang gasped in terror as the blast headed straight for him. All of them helpless to do anything.

Just before the beam hit him Sokka threw up his hands, catching the beam. The force pushed him back and caused his arms to tremble but he held his ground. The energy reflected of his crystal hands onto the ground, blasting a deep hole into the dirt. Fighting against the force of the beam Sokka angled the blast up, towards the drone that was firing it. Sokka moved his hands only slightly but the effect was massive. The energy moved suddenly cutting up through the drones body until it reached its head. The beam blasted straight through. The beam suddenly died and the drone's left arm slumped down. A massive hole with black smoke pouring out was left in the drones head. The sound of metallic creaks and groans filled the air as the drone swayed gently back and forth.

Suddenly the whole head exploded in a blast of fire and smoke, sending shards of metal in every direction. Nothing was left but grey smoke billowing from its neck. The fell forward and crashed into the dirt with a loud thump.

Sokka shook his hands, smiling in relief as he looked at the destroyed drone. A huge cheer erupted around him. Sokka looked up to see the remaining villagers cheering for him. He even saw Katara, Aang and Toph joining in.

Aang was jumping up and down cheering for his friend. "Yeah! Way to go Sok-" Katara quickly cover his mouth. Aang looked up at Katara who nodded to their left. Aang saw an old women staring at them. The Avatar pulled Katara's hand away. "I mean, way to go diamond? Headed? Guy?" He said much less enthusiastically.

Before any of the villagers could get close enough to thank him or ask him any questions, Sokka ran to hide amongst the buildings. He got there just in time for the armband to flash red and turned him back to normal.

Soon he and the rest of the Gaang where back on Appa, Sokka at the reigns while the other sat in the saddle, flying towards their destination. Now with all the excitement over they were beginning to feel the effects of going most of the night without sleep.

"Uggh." Toph groaned as she lay back in the saddle. "Couldn't we have gotten a little sleep?"

"Sorry but we have to keep moving if we want to be on time for the invasion." Sokka explained as held onto Appa's reigns.

"Hey, Sokka?" Toph asked sitting up. "Think you've got anything on that armband that can get us there early?"

Sokka was about to answer before stopping and looking at the metal clamped around his wrist. "I don't know. Maybe." He answered uncertainly.

"It does seem pretty useful." Katara admitted. Sokka nodded in appreciation before his sister continued. "Although it does seem kind of unpredictable. I thought you were going to use the fire guy to fight that thing?"

Sokka dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I was but there was a problem. These thing take some practice, like your bending or something. It won't happen again." Sokka looked back at the armband. This thing was going to be a massive help to their fight against the Fire Nation. He just needed to figure out how to use it properly. As the others drifted off to sleep in Appa's saddle Sokka's own mind drifted to other thought like where had the armband come from? Was it the same place as those metal creatures? Sokka looked up to the sky. Where there any more coming?

* * *

High above the planet, Vilgax watched the footage from the destroyed drones. Growing angrier every second he watch. Some disgusting primitive had stumbled across the power of the Omnitrix and thought itself worthy to wield it. From the footage Vilgax could see that animal's methods where clumsy, having no idea of the true power of the device.

Still, now that device had been defiled by this primitive, the Omnitrix could no longer be as easily obtained. He would need to rip it from the primitives arm. A small inconvenience when the universe was his reward.

Vilgax would make certain to not lose sight of the creature and to prepare for the next strike.

* * *

Sorry this took such a long time.

Next chapter should just be Sokka learning about his different aliens and their power.

Atom king I like your idea about Heatblast being Sokka's favourite.

gazes I'm going to keep Ripjaws but I do plan to add more aliens later.

edboy4926 I'm not going to have the Omnitrix fix Toph's eyes, though I think it could.

One thing I've been wondering about is the names of some of the aliens. For example Frankenstrike. Since Frankenstein doesn't exist in Avatar, Sokka would never think of that names. So suggestions for alternate names are welcome.

Your own opinions and ideas for the story are welcome. Let me know what you think. Anything that needs improving and if everybody seems in character. Leave a review or use private messaging.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
